Ni ángel ni diablo
by DarkAngel of the Shadows
Summary: Yaoi y Shounen ai. Confusiones, conflictos y pensamientos ocultos... LEER! Parejas... no quiero adelantar, además, puede que aún no estén 100 x100to definidas. oke, soy mala para los summary así q mejor, lean


_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yaoi-Shounen ai-Lemon(tal vez+ adelante)**_

--------------------------------------------

_**Ni ángel ni diablo.**_

Por DarkAngel of the Shadows

**Capítulo 1: Rechazo. **

Era día viernes y los alumnos no regulares estaban trotando aún mientras que los regulares se encontraban en su práctica, como siempre. Pronto vendría el Campeonato Estatal, para el cual deberían estar preparados al 100 y para ello, Sadaharu le había hecho un programa especial de entrenamiento a los titulares de Seigaku, el que incluía, claro está, aquel "jugo" que tanto malestar traía a los muchachos.

_**--Sí! Yo gano, Serpiente! Tú debes beber esa cosa, jajajajaj!**-_decía el chico de los ojos violeta.

_**--Mal...dición.**_

_**--Vamos Kaoru, aquí te traigo la nueva y mejorada...**_

_**--Sí, sí, como sea **(_tomándose de una vez lo que Sadaharu le traía)

_**--Bien, y cómo te sientes, "viborita", jajaja**_

**_------_**

**_--Bueno, es una lástima... volví a perder_**-decía Fuji mientras sonreía.

_**--Pero eso no es justo!**_

_**--Por qué lo dices, Eiji? Acaso tú también quieres beber de esto?**_

_**--Claro que no Sadaharu, estás loco! Yo solo lo digo porque a Syusuke le gusta esa cosa, por lo que no es ningún sacrificio para él beberlo, en cambio, para todos nosotros...**_

_**--Ustedes se lo pierden, porque está exquisito...**_

****

**_--Hey, todos!-_**el entrenador del equipo había atraído la atención de todos-**_ El entrenamiento por hoy ha finalizado. Pueden ir a las duchas!_**

****

_**--Al fin! Estoy muerto...**_

_**--Yo igual.**_

_**--Ya sé, Syuichiroh, qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta a la nueva tienda de deportes, eh?**_

_**--Gracias Eiji, pero tengo cosas que hacer.**_

_**--Oh, siempre estás ocupado! Ni que fueras Kawa! Aunque él, por lo menos, trabaja, pero tú!**_

_**--Están hablando de mi?**_

_**--No, solo le decía a Oishi que tú no sales con nosotros porque siempre estás ocupado ayudando a tu papá en el local.**_

_**--Sí, pero hoy no, le dije a mi padre que saldría así que, por qué no vamos a la nueva tienda de deportes que se abrió cerca?**_

_**--Genial! Tú sí que me lees la mente, Kawa! Vamos!**_

_**--Bueno, que les vaya bien!**_

_**--Sí, sí, sí, no te preocupes! **_

_**-----**_

_**--Pero Ryoma! No tiene nada de malo! Por qué no me acompañas!**_

_**--No quiero, Momoshiro, tal vez mañana...**_

_**--Siempre me dices lo mismo y nunca vienes a mi casa! Mira, hoy va a haber un gran festín, acompáñame!**_

_**--Hoy no, sí? Mañana nos vemos. Bueno, adiós!**_

_**--Pero... ay, este chico...**_

_**------**_

_**--Bueno Tezuka, entonces, mañana nos juntamos en la plaza central para definir lo que nos queda en cuanto al Campeonato, te parece.**_

_**--Sí. Claro que, la profesora Sumire no podrá ir, así que tomaremos las decisiones ambos y luego le diremos las conclusiones, de acuerdo Syuichiroh?**_

_**--Sí. Nos vemos mañana entonces.**_

...Sábado por la mañana...

_**--Pero si es fácil, solo observa...**_

_**--Claro, si tú lo dices, prodigio...!**_

_**--Vamos, repasemos... la forma de sacar la raíz cuadrada de esta inecuación es...?**_

_**--Que hayan 2 raíces? No? Ay, no, yo ya no puedo más con esto Syusuke! Las matemáticas no son mi fuerteeee! T.T**_

_**--jeje, pero Eiji, es una cosa mental. Tú te mentalizas con que eres malo para esto y por eso no aprendes.**_

_**--No, lo que pasa es que no soy Sadaharu como para amar todos estos cálculos!**_

_**--Será mejor que tomemos un descanso y luego continuemos.**_

_**--Oh, sí!**_

_**------**_

_**--No, yo no creo que Ryoma deba estar en sencillos 3.**_

_**--Por qué no? Si ya todos sabemos lo bueno que es.**_

_**--Pero Tezuka, nuestros contrincantes saben que Ryoma es bueno y harán lo posible por averiguar acerca de él y derrotarlo. Si lo ponemos en sencillos, será lo mismo de siempre, en cambio, si lo dejamos en dobles, sería una nueva forma de jugar.**_

_**--Pero no sabe jugar bien dobles.**_

_**--Aprenderá! Él es rápido, y mucho más si lo dejamos con Momoshiro.**_

_**--Momoshiro?**_

_**--Sí, como se llevan tan bien...**_

_**--Mira, esto no trata de quién se lleva mejor con quien sino de quién juega bien en dúos, y esos dos no sirven. Sería mejor dejar a Momoshiro con Kaoru.**_

_**--Pero esos dos solo saben pelear!**_

_**--Confío en que lo harían bien juntos, y Ryoma se quedaría en sencillos.**_

_**--Está bien, entonces, qué te parece esto: Tú en sencillos 1, Ryoma en sencillos 2, Kaoru sencillos 3, Syusuke-Eiji dobles 1 y Momoshiro-Kawamura dobles 2.**_

_**--Syusuke-Eiji? Espera, Tú y Eiji deben jugar, son un punto seguro.**_

_**--Pero, creo que deberíamos probar con otras duplas y, no sé, entrenarlos para que sean igual de buenos.**_

_**--Desde cuándo ese cambio? Ustedes 2 hacen la dupla de oro. Nadie en el equipo juega tan bien dobles como ustedes.**_

_**--Pero lo harán! Tienen que aprender y estoy seguro de que serán geniales.**_

_**--Si tú lo dices... Aunque, estoy seguro que esto tampoco le agradará a Sumire.**_

_**------**_

**_--_**(suspira)

--**_En qué piensas, Eiji?_**

_**--Yo? No, en nada importante...**_

_**--...**_

_**--Syusuke...?**_

_**--Dime.**_

_**--Sabes, yo... no sé, tú eres tan bueno conmigo siempre y... eres el mejor amigo que tengo... el único que sabe todo lo que me pasa, y el que mejor me conoce y... y el único que sabe mi secreto...**_

_**--Ya, Eiji, a qué va todo esto?**_

_**--Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de rechazarme por mi condición? O de, no sé, alejarte de mí...?**_

_**--Eiji, por qué piensas así? Sabes que eres mi amigo y no podría traicionar ni tu confianza ni a ti. Además, eso de rechazar a la gente y juzgarla solo por sus gustos lo encuentro absurdo y horroroso. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Eiji.**_

_**--Syusuke... gracias! Ya sabes cómo me pongo yo a veces, con esto de ser...**_

_**--Homosexual.**_

_**--u/./u**_

_**--Que no te apene decirlo, no debes. Tú eres igual o mejor que mucha gente "normal" que existe. Arriba el ánimo.**_

_**--Gracias. Pero, aún hay algo que me inquieta...**_

_**--Y qué es?**_

_**--Es que... creo que se está dando cuenta, y no sé si sean cosas mías o no, pero parece que está tratando de evitarme.**_

_**--Ya lo había notado.**_

_**--De verdad?**_

_**--Sí.**_

_**--Qué debo hacer? Necesito tu ayuda, por favor! No quiero que se aleje de mí.**_

_**--Entonces, quieres ser algo más de él.**_

_**--No, eees decir, sí, o sea... no! Yo solo me conformo con, estar cerca suyo, nada más.**_

_**--Siempre que uno quiere a alguien es porque tiene la ilusión de ser correspondido alguna vez, de compartir algo juntos.**_

_**--Sí, pero yo sé que eso es imposible porque, bueno, él no es como yo.**_

_**--Y cómo se supone que es?**_

_**--Bueno él es, es, es... como tú y el resto de la gente normal! Él no podría fijarse en mí simplemente por el hecho de que soy "hombre".**_

_**--Y qué sabes tú? Se lo has preguntado?**_

_**--No es necesario preguntar algo tan obvio, recuerda que él incluso tuvo una novia el año pasado. Y por lo demás, era bonita.**_

_**--Pero no sabes lo que él siente o piensa, tal vez se haya fijado en tu persona más que en si eres hombre o mujer.**_

_**--Ya, no me confundas, Syusuke...**_

--(sonriendo)**_-Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes._**

_**--No! Estás loco! Ahí sí que se alejaría de mí.**_

_**--Yo pienso que, todavía tienes oportunidad...**_

_**--...de espantarlo...**_

_**--No, yo creo que él también puede estar confundido, y trata de alejarse de ti por miedo, para no admitir lo que podría sentir por ti.**_

_**--Ya! No me hagas ilusiones! No quiero sentirme más tonto de lo que ya me siento. Mejor... vamos a seguir estudiando.**_

_**--Como quieras...**_

_**------**_

_**------**_

_**--Apresúrense! Los titulares acá por favor, tenemos que darles algunas noticias...**_

_**--Qué cosa, Sumire?**_

_**--Bueno, como sabrán, la primera ronda del campeonato se jugará pasado mañana, por lo que ya se definió que jugaremos contra la Escuela de Randvierg. **_

_**--Y quiénes van a jugar?**_

_**--Momoshiro, eso es lo que justamente iba a decir...**_

_**--Bueno, está bien n.nUU**_

_**--Nos costó bastante decidir quién jugaría en esta ocasión y quien no, pero, luego de una larga conversación con el capitán y el sub-capitán, hemos llegado al siguiente acuerdo: Tezuka, Syuichiroh y Ryoma en sencillos 1,2y 3, respectivamente, y en dobles Syusuke-Eiji y Momoshiro-Kawamura.**_

**_--Qué! _**(varios a la vez)

_**--No jugaré contra esta escuela!**_

_**--Lo sentimos Kaoru, pero...**_

_**--Sshhtt. u.ú**_

_**--Jaja, la serpiente no jugará! **_

_**--Pero... nuestra dupla de oro no jugará?**_

_**--No, esta vez no. Además, si comenzamos a entrenarlos a todos para que hagan dobles, de seguro saldrá alguna pareja mejor que nosotros, no es así, Eiji?**_

_**--...ss...sí, claro...**_

_**--Bien ahora, todos a entrenar según lo acordado!**_

_**--Sí!**_

**_--Muy bien –_**decía el matemático-**_ Se ordenarán en las canchas para entrenar primero, los dobles. Deben acostumbrarse a su compañero... _**

_**--Ah, no se preocupen, con Kawa y yo en este equipo, no perderemos... por lo demás, justo la persona que podría arruinarlo todo no va a jugar, así que, jajaja, ganaremos!**_

_**--Sshhht, qué dijiste, idiota!**_

_**--Oye, a quién llamas idiota!**_

**_--_**(mientras siguen peleando)**_-Otra vez esos dos, en fin... Hey, Syusuke, dónde está tu compañero? Ya deben comenzar con la práctica._**

_**--Eiji? No lo sé, de seguro se le quedó su raqueta y la fue a buscar. Volverá enseguida, Sadaharu.**_

_**------**_

_**--Te das cuenta! Ahora también me evita en las prácticas! Y no solo eso, también arregló todo para que no jugáramos juntos!**_

_**--...**_

_**--Está bien, por último, que me evite en todas partes pero, no en el juego, no en los dobles!**_

_**--...**_

**_--Syusuke... Syusuke... hey! Me estás escuchando? Dime algo!_**

_**--Habla con él.**_

_**--Qué? Pero...**_

_**--Habla con él.**_

_**--Para qué, si ya está todo claro. Lo único que me queda es aceptar esto y... olvidarme de él.**_

_**--Habla con él, a veces las cosas no son como parecen.**_

_**--A no? Entonces, cómo son?**_

_**--Habla con él, dile lo que sientes y bueno, juégatela por él. Arriésgate. Tú puedes hacerlo! Tú también debes confundirlo. Tienes que hacer que se fije solo en ti, que te mire, que te hable, que extrañe tu compañía, que se de cuenta de que tú eres para él y no...**_

_**--...Syusuke!**_

Kikumaro se encontraba arrinconado por su amigo, el cual lo veía fijo mientras sujetaba los brazos del otro con fuerza y su voz se había alterado bastante.

_**--Estás bien, amigo? Te pasa algo?**_

**_--_**(cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a la calma)-**_no, no pasa nada. Estoy... bien._**

_**--ejem, bueno, qué decías?**_

_**--Que ya se hace tarde y Sadaharu enviará a alguien por nosotros.**_

_**--Pero... bah! No hay caso contigo. A veces pienso que te conozco, pero otras... juraría que eres alguien totalmente desconocido para mí.**_

**_--_**(sonriendo)**_-Bueno, si te sigues lamentando, creeré que no quieres jugar conmigo y me detestas._**

_**--Oh, no, sino es por ti, tú sabes por lo que es, pero... al diablo. Vamos!**_

_**------**_

_**--Ya te vas, Tezuka?**_

_**--Sí.**_

_**--Ah, nos podemos ir juntos? Es que, tengo algo que comentarte acerca del otro equipo, que creo importante.**_

_**--Te parece si hablamos de eso mañana, Syuichiroh?**_

_**--Ah, bien. Claro. Entonces...**_

_**--Nos vemos mañana.**_

_**--Sí, nos vemos... mañana.**_

Ya era tarde y el entrenador del equipo había salido de su escuela para dirigirse a su hogar. Luego de un rato, al doblar por una esquina, siente cómo es jalado contra el muro mientras era sujetado por las muñecas y alguien se apoderaba de sus labios firmemente, sin lograr visualizar quién era producto de la oscuridad de la calle.

_**--mmnn, pero... qué...?**_

_**--Vaya, parece que una semana sin acercarte a mí te hizo olvidarme, no?**_

Pese a la oscuridad, podía notar ese brillo especial en los ojos de su acosador y distinguir claramente su voz, con lo que rápidamente dejó atrás la inseguridad y continuó besándolo, esta vez, dejando caer su maletín y sus otras pertenencias para arrinconarlo y profundizar aquel beso.

_**------------**_

_**---------------**_

_Primer fic de esta serie. Comentarios y cualquier otra cosa, envíen reviews._

_Adiós._


End file.
